How To Save A Life
by Yoru-Yukiko
Summary: Mei et Ringo ont toute la chance du monde et après un rituel raté, elles se retrouvent dans la Rivière de la Vie. Que faire? Profiter, bien-sûr! Attention, obsession malsaine de la part des deux filles, et yaoi dans les prochains chapitres.
1. Life Stream

_- Prologue -_

L'hiver en Suède est froid, très froid. Du coup, l'image de deux femmes en tee-shirt, short et jupe n'était pas habituel, ni normal. Elles se trouvaient dans le jardin face à une maison typique suédoise à un étage avec des murs blancs et des fenêtres à bordures bleues foncées, comportant également un toit de tuiles noires. La pleine lune luisait mystérieusement sur les formes des deux demoiselles et seules une ou deux étoiles traversaient le ciel d'encre noir.

La première habillée d'un tee-shirt blanc assorti avec une jupette de même couleur et une écharpe rouge flash, qui jurait parfaitement avec le reste de sa tenue, se tenait fermement sur ses pieds, quasi morte de rire face à l'autre qui hurlait comme un loup sauvage à tout bout de champs. La deuxième exécutait une danse de la pluie (ou du soleil? Vu qu'il faisait nuit, c'était assez difficile à voir) accompagnée de longs hurlements, son propre tee-shirt gris sombre et short noir allant jusqu'aux genoux suivant les mouvements de son corps emballé.

" Du sérieux, s'il te plait!" Hurla la première.

" Allez quoi! On va bientôt commencer un rituel des plus sérieux **(résurrection de Kadaj, car elles avaient décidées que sa mort était bien trop triste)** alors autant se défouler avant!"

Pour seule réponse, Mei, la jeune femme à l'écharpe rouge, regarda sa montre cassée (tragique accident du jour où elle s'en est servit pour éteindre son réveille). Elle soupira lourdement avant d'hocher la tête et de reprendre avec sa sœur les hurlements bestiaux plus pitoyables les uns que les autres, sans se soucier de réveiller les rares voisins. Ringo partit soudain dans un fou rire vite rejoint par sa sœur.

" C'est bon. On a assez rigolé, il est presque minuit ! "

" Ok, vérifions qu'on ait tout, pas comme la dernière fois où on a oublié les os de Bones. " (Un pauvre crâne de chevreuil trouvé à l'improviste dans les broussailles entourant la propriété).

Et elles firent donc l'inventaire de tous les ustensiles utiles et surtout inutiles qu'elles avaient amassés. Après dix bonnes minutes, cette labeur étant terminée, elles purent commencer ce fameux rituel avec le plus grand calme et sérieux dont elles étaient capables (c'est à dire qu'elles faisaient peur). Elles firent un cercle avec du gros sel et allumèrent cinq bougies qu'elles déposèrent correctement en pentagramme autour de l'arbre mort qu'elles avaient choisi avec soin (en gros, une tourna sur elle même en pointant du doigt sans regarder pendant que l'autre prenait des notes).

Ceci fait, Mei prit le premier bol de terre-cuite qui lui passa sous la main et cassa quelques os de ce pauvre Bones qui n'avait rien demandé pour mériter un tel sacrilège, pour ensuite les écraser avec douceur tandis que Ringo récitait le poème-sortilège qu'elles avaient écrit l'après-midi même.

Les rôles furent rapidement échangés, temps et si bien que Ringo se retrouva à éplucher des oignions, écraser des fleurs, et ramasser de la poussière pour mettre le tout dans de l'eau qui se transforma très vite en une espèce de boue vraiment peu appétissante. Elles continuèrent leur manège jusqu'à la combustion presque totale de leurs petites bougies blanches quand soudain, l'élément clé manqua à l'appel.

"Dis-moi, mon mamour à moi... C'est toi qui à fait la liste ? " Fit Mei sur un ton mielleux et bien trop sucré.

"Mu ? Oui, concentres-toi ! "

"Mon mamour à moi, la prochaine fois, _je_ la ferai. Tu as oublié de prendre le deuxième couteau !! " (Qui serait utilisé comme objet coupant stérilisé à l'alcool pour ouvrir le pouce droit).

"Mu ? Ah oui... Zut. On fait comment ? "

"_I don't know, bite your finger!_" Répliqua Mei qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à répondre en anglais quand elle était légèrement — voire très — énervée.

Et elles se retrouvèrent donc à se mordre le doigt pour le faire saigner, sans grand succès. Puis, Ringo excédée par cet imprévu (car leur rituel s'en retrouvait mit à mal), ratura le poème d'un rapide coup de bic et corrigea la phrase « Et notre sang donné en offrande » par un « Et notre douleur donnée en offrande » Car oui, à présent elles avaient plus que mal à leur pauvre petit pouce.

Le rituel raté (franchement, avec les conversations incongrues à travers le poème et les ingrédients piochés au hasard dans la nature...) elles décidèrent de recommencer le lendemain. Sans bruits, elles vidèrent les pots remplis de divers matériaux (fleurs séchées ou en poudre fine, terre mouillée ou sèche, os de Bones écrasés, racines à moitiés brûlées, eau de pluie, eau de source, eau du puits sous-terrain, oignions pourris ou non-pourris, viande de bœuf volée à la cuisine, neige, etc.) et à effacer toutes traces de leur passage.

La seule lumière provenant des minuscules bougies réparties géométriquement sur le sol disparut d'un seul coup, les plongeant dans un noir des plus totales. Grognant des insultes au vent, elles recherchèrent les allumettes prises d'à côté du feu de bois à travers le fouillis d'objets. Trébuchant sur une casserole, Ringo tomba lourdement sur Mei, l'emportant contre le sol enneigé.

" Aïe… Ca va?" murmura-t-elle.

" Je ne sais pas aller mieux…" grogna Mei en retour. Elle se leva, jetant littéralement Ringo par terre. S'époussetant lentement, elle voulu se retourner pour aller vers la maison qui se trouvait à peine à dix mètres de là quand une énorme colonne de lumière blanche jailli du ciel vers elles.

Criant d'effroi, la lumière les aveugla et une douleur atroce se forma dans leur corps respectif et elles finirent par s'évanouir.

___________

**Édité et révisé, se peut qu'il y ait encore des erreurs.**


	2. Cloud Strife

_- Chapitre Un -_

Mei ravala avec difficulté un cri. Des vagues de douleur déferlaient en elle tels des raz-de-marée continus. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et ouvrit à moitié les yeux. Elle fut d'abord aveuglée par la lumière blanche éclatante avant que ses yeux ne s'y habituent peu à peu, la douleur s'effaçant pour laisser place à un bourdonnement dans sa poitrine. Elle était entourée de vide avec la forme inerte de Ringo flottant à ses côtés. Elle fronça des sourcils et battit des nageoires pour la rejoindre et la réveiller d'un coup de pied bien placé.

" Debout, chiffe molle, on a un problème."

Ringo cligna des yeux et se redressa pour frotter un œil avec fatigue.

" Qu'est-ce tu m'veux? J'faisais un beau rêve de Kadaj..." Bougonna Ringo de mauvaise humeur, avant de remarquer quelque chose et éclater de rire.

" On est toutes nues!" S'écria-t-elle au bord de l'asphyxie entre deux respirations saccadées.

Mei haussa d'un sourcil en regardant Ringo essayer de reprendre son souffle avec peine. Celle-ci arrivait toujours à rire des situations les plus bizarres. Soupirant lourdement devant cet acte de débilité profonde, elle observa ses alentours. À mieux y regarder, ce n'était pas aussi blanc qu'elle le pensait. Des formes semi-lumineuses d'animaux et de personnes flottaient autour d'elles, pourtant, une légère teinte verte se confondait avec le blanc du reste du paysage. En tendant l'oreille, elle arrivait à percevoir des sons et des voix, des chuchotements et des cris, des pleurs et des rires, des rugissements et des plaintes.

Puis un horrible grognement.

Elle se tourna vers Ringo qui tenait son ventre avec ses deux bras, le visage empourpré à cause d'entendre les bruits quasi inhumains qui sortaient de son estomac affamé. Mei roula des yeux et voulu prendre parole, mais une autre voix l'interrompit.

" Vous êtes mortes nues?"

Mei et Ringo se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de prendre parole et la dévisagèrent avec insistance. Cheveux argentés? Check. Yeux émeraude? Check. Pupilles Verticales? Check. Visage un peu enfantin mais beau comme tout? Check. Corps mince mais musclé? Check. Vêtements très sexy en cuire noir? Check, check et encore check. La personne qui se trouvait devant elles n'était que trop reconnaissable. Ringo se pencha vers Mei, les yeux toujours fixés sur la personne et dit d'une voix qu'elle croyait être discrète:

" J'pense bien qu'on ait réussi notre rituel pour finir. Maintenant on fait quoi?"

La personne les regarda bizarrement, vu que les quelques nouveaux venus qui arrivaient ici étaient presque toujours en larmes et criant de désespoir ou bien même en hurlant que ceci n'était pas le Paradis auquel ils s'attendaient. Ces personnes là étaient, pour la plupart, habillés ou à moitié (il y en avait même eu un en short de bain qui s'était noyé dans sa piscine privée en recherchant un bijou perdu par sa belle dans le fond et qui s'était coincé la main dans le petit aspirateur pour ne plus pouvoir sortir prendre de l'air à temps**(1)**), mais jamais nus.

Elles, elles n'avaient pas l'air traumatisées du tout. Enfin, l'une avait bien la bouche ouverte en un grand 'O' et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un poisson hors de l'eau tandis que l'autre ne réagissait pas. Ou plutôt, elle ne semblait pas avoir compris et le regardait comme si il était la réincarnation même de _Kami-Sama_.

" ...Mortes?" Fit enfin Mei qui avait reprit assez de lucidité pour réagir.

Elle regarda sa sœur qui fixait toujours le beau jeune homme habillé. Lui se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne même pas leur adresser la parole. En effet, l'une avait l'air d'être totalement dépourvue de cerveau et l'autre digérait assez mal l'information, bien qu'il soit vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un se présente devant vous pour vous dire que vous êtes mort. En règle générale, on remarque bien quand on passe de l'autre côté, car oui, il y a bien un tunnel avec une lumière au bout. Sauf qu'on atterrissait ici, dans la _Life Stream_.

" C'est impossible," Rétorqua Mei pour finir. " Nous ne pouvons pas l'être, vu qu'on voulait te ressusciter, et non l'inverse. Et toi, dit quelque chose!" Continua-t-elle est secouant Ringo comme un tapis dont on voulait enlever la poussière (en gros, assez violemment).

Ringo sembla enfin réagir et poussa le plus grand hurlement qu'elle ait jamais poussé, et creva quasi les tympans à Mei qui était juste en face d'elle. Elle la poussa sur le côté et sauta sur le jeune homme, souriant, riant et criant.

" Tu es vivant! Kadaj est vivant!"

" Toi non." Sa voix coulait littéralement de dédain, malgré le fait qu'il essayait de ne pas prêter attention au corps nu collé au sien. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'un clone de Sephiroth incomplet avec un caractère de merde (que tout le monde aime...), il était tout de même mâle, bien que mort et évaporé**(2)**. Il la décolla de son corps avec difficulté et recula de plusieurs pas, préférant prendre des distances et assurer sa propre sécurité mentale et physique.

Il les dévisagea un long moment, faisant une rapide analyse des choses.

Toutes deux étaient (au grand malheur de ses pauvres yeux vierges) nues comme le jour de leur naissance et avaient un corps élancé mais musclé. La plus grande (et la moins folle) avaient une crinière argentée lui arrivant au bas du dos et des yeux verts brillant aux pupilles légèrement fendues. Il frissonna mentalement à la ressemblance frappante qu'il y avait entre elle et Sephiroth **(3)**. L'autre était plus petite, aux alentours de sa propre taille (la pauvre, elle devait avoir un complexe puisqu'il savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus grand que l'on pouvait trouver) avec des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens vers l'arrière de sa tête et des yeux mauves étincelant de malice. Elle lui faisait penser à un hérisson.

Un long grognement le coupa dans ses analyses et il les dévisagea de plus belle.

" Vous avez faim?" La question était sortie de sa bouche rapidement.

Miss Hérisson hocha frénétiquement de la tête, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte l'arsenal de nourriture pour la satisfaire.

" Mais vous êtes mortes!" Il fronça des sourcils, les regardant d'un air suspicieux. Les morts n'ont pas faim, c'est prouvé scientifiquement! Quand quelqu'un meurt, les cellules arrêtent de reproduire et le coeur arrête d'envoyer le sang dans le corps: on a plus besoin d'énergie, qu'importe la sorte. Pas soif, pas faim... Les quelques "luxes" de la mort.

Ringo le regarda bêtement, le bras de Mei la retenant de lui sauter à nouveau dessus. Mei soupira lourdement, secouant lentement de la tête, comme pour faire partir les stupidités de son amie qui s'accrochaient à son pauvre cerveau.

" Je croyais t'avoir expliqué que nous -- Aïe!! Arrête!!" Cria-t-elle, se retournant subitement vers Ringo.

Elle lui mordait férocement le bras, mâchouillant à pleine dent en espérant pouvoir arracher ne serait-ce qu'un morceau à manger. De divers gestes frénétiques, Mei finit par avoir son pauvre bras mordu de retour.

" Mais j'ai faim!" Se plaignit Ringo.

" Cannibale! Sataniste! Honte! Ne m'approche plus!!" Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons. Ringo plissa des yeux de mécontentement, lui sauta dessus… Et passa à travers elle pour s'étaler pathétiquement à plat sur le 'sol'. Ringo secoua de la tête, cligna des yeux et se releva. Les deux autres avaient l'air aussi perplexes qu'elle. Elle fronça des sourcils, se tourna lentement vers Kadaj, s'approcha tel un prédateur qui traquait sa proie et envoya voler son poing dans sa figure.

" Hah! 50 points!" S'écria-t-elle quand sa main passa au travers de son visage, comme un fantôme**(4)**.

Kadaj fit plusieurs pas en arrière, préférant ne plus s'approcher. Mei jeta un regard quasi hystérique à Ringo.

" Tu es occupée à disparaître, idiote!"

" Ah? Possible, je --" Et avec un gros _pop_, la place de Ringo devint du vide.

Un grand silence prit place. C'est incroyable comme cela pouvait être silencieux sans la présence de l'autre (NA: Remarquez avec quelle sympathie Mei pense d'elle...). Mei regarda lentement autour d'elle, prenant son temps à faire ses observations. Elle était seule, si on ne comptait pas Kadaj. Elle soupira lourdement, sa tête dans une main. Elle tourna subitement de la tête vers le pauvre Kadaj qui en avait assez vu pour une journée, s'approcha à grands pas et tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

" Pourquoi a-t-elle disparu!?" Son ton arrogant exigeait l'obéissance immédiate, et la main qui le tenait se refermait de plus en plus pour devenir un véritable étau.

Kadaj soupira, " Elle est probablement retournée dans son monde, vu que vous n'êtes pas supposées être ici."

Mei haussa d'un sourcil, " Tu veux dire que moi aussi je vais--" Et d'un autre _pop_ sonore, Kadaj et Mei disparurent.

___________

Ringo avait atterris dans un lac après une chute d'environ dix mètres. Elle en sortit en crachotant des gorgées d'eau mêlées à des injures, frappant à pleins poings sa poitrine pour faire sortir les excès. Quand elle eut enfin regagné sa respiration normale, elle leva la tête et hurla. Une énorme sorte de statue blanchâtre en forme de grenouille (de son point de vue) trônait à quelques mètres du lac. Réalisant rapidement que ce n'était pas un monstre, elle regarda autre part. Une forêt aux arbres morts et blanc nacré résidait autour du lac. Elle vit nettement un chemin entouré de buissons en tout genre faire un tracé sinueux à travers les arbres.

Le silence de mort qui régnait fut rompu par le cri strident (pareil à celui d'un goret qu'on égorgeait) de quelqu'un qui tombait d'une hauteur qui tuerait n'importe qui. Bêtement, Ringo leva de la tête et aperçu nettement une masse sombre fendre les airs. Des hurlements parvinrent à ses oreilles.

" J'veux pas mourir!" Ah, ça c'était Mei.

" C'est pas une raison pour faire ça!" Tiens, Kadaj avait l'air bien fâché.

Elle comprit vite pourquoi en les voyant descendre de plus en plus vite. Mei tenait les bras de Kadaj fermement tout en étant assise sur son dos. Il semblerait qu'elle refusait à un tel point la mort qu'elle avait décidé de faire que Kadaj repasse de l'autre côté avant elle. Ringo eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'ils percutèrent l'eau devant elle à grande vitesse.

" Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une bombe." Remarqua-t-elle souriante après que la vague d'eau (qui l'aspergea d'ailleurs) soit passée.

Mei fut la première à sortir, crachant presque ses poumons. Ringo, compatissante, frappa doucement – non, avec force – son dos pour l'aider à tout faire sortir. Mei fit signe de la main pour lui assurer que ça allait avant de prendre une bonne goulée d'air frais, heureuse d'être en vie.

" Plus jamais." Jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ringo lui fit un sourire amical, " Et Kadaj? Il est où?"

Elles se regardèrent perplexes pendant quelques secondes, avant de remarquer le long filet de bulles à côté de Mei. Celle-ci fit un bond de quasi deux mètres à l'horizontale, faît impressionnant vu qu'elle était submergée jusqu'à la taille. Dès qu'elle ne fut plus sur la même place, Kadaj émergea de l'eau toussant avec force.

Furieux, il ne leurs adressa pas la moindre parole après que sa toux ne se soit calmée et marcha de son mieux vers la berge pour s'assoir.

Mei et Ringo soupirèrent en se regardant.

___________

Cloud et compagnie étaient occupés à inspecter la Forêt Morte qui entourait la Cité Perdue. Malgré son nom, elle pouvait encore procurer certains éléments pour se nourrir, et c'est pourquoi un petit village s'était installé au bord. Tout allait bien et le village était prospère, mais depuis quelques temps, des personnes disparaissaient de plus en plus et les attaques de monstres se faisaient fréquentes.

À cause de cela, les villageois avaient fait appel à Cloud, connu pour ses exploits à Edge, anciennement Midgar. Donc, en gentil garçon attentionné, il était venu avec des renforts.

Du coup, ils étaient maintenant perdu (ne jamais donner à Yuffie la carte, jamais) ils ne savaient où, quand ils entendirent ce cri immonde venu d'outre-mer.

Croyant avoir affaire à un monstre attaquant un quelconque animal — probablement un sanglier, il y en avait encore quelques uns qui se baladaient là — ils se précipitèrent vers la source du cri. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux les figèrent d'effrois (n'exagérons rien, ils étaient seulement surpris) car ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit deux filles (nues) se chamailler pour on ne sait quelle raison stupide, dans de la flotte, dans un tel endroit, et accompagné d'un jeune homme (qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien) tout aussi trempé qu'elles mais qui semblait être plus furieux qu'autre chose.

Cloudy se demandait où était le monstre, et il n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question. Peut-être que la bête était sous l'eau? Mais alors pourquoi ces deux folles furieuses restaient-elles là-dedans? C'est vrai quoi, quand on est menacé par un monstre, on court dans tous les sens en hurlant! On ne reste pas là à étrangler sa camarade et à attendre d'être dévoré. A moins qu'elles ne soient immangeables.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis le silence s'installa. Le trio venait — enfin — de remarquer la présence de Cloud et sa bande.

Remarquez que si la première fois c'était Ringo qui avait hurlé en voyant son Kadaj adoré, cette fois se fut le tour de Mei de pousser un cri strident en voyant Vincent. Le pauvre comprit tout de suite que ce hurlement inhumain lui était destiné (il était bon pour des semaines d'insomnie). La jeune fille se releva d'un bond et couru vers lui aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait... Avant de se rappeler une fois à l'air libre qu'elle n'était pas vêtue. Kadaj poussait des longs soupirs résignés, Ringo souriait stupidement, et le reste fixait Mei avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis.

___________

**Édité et révisé, se peut qu'il y ait encore des erreurs.**


	3. Cid Highwind

_- Chapitre deux -_

" Matte un peu le grand vaisseau. Tu crois qu'il vole? Je vois pas les ailes."

" Cette carcasse a des hélices, comme un avion, alors à ton avis?"

" Oui, les avions ça volent, mais ça crashent aussi."

Mei poussa un long soupir de résignation, " Demande au pilote!"

Ringo hocha de la tête avec conviction et couru vers ledit pilote, " Cidounet?" Dit-elle avec un sourire qui relevait plutôt de la grimace.

Cid tressaillit visiblement, peu heureux d'avoir un tel surnom et se tourna avec lenteur vers la fillette (de 21 ans), " ... Oui?"

" T'es sûr que ça vole, ce truc?"

Cid la regarda avec des yeux ronds, horrifié qu'elle ait osé traiter son bijou d'un tel nom atroce, " _Shera_ vole, oui." Et rajouta à voix basse, " Traite-la encore une fois de truc, et tu finiras par-dessus bord."

Ringo fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la menace, bien trop habituée à celles beaucoup plus cruelles et gores de Mei, et se retourna d'ailleurs vers celle-ci, " Tu avais raison, il vole! Tu es voyante! Je t'aime!"

" Moi pas." Mei la regarda avec dédain.

La transformation fut immédiate, Ringo devint une sorte de bouille vivante à gros yeux globuleux et remplis de larmes, ses lèvres toutes tremblotantes et ses petites mains serrées l'une contre l'autre sur sa poitrine. Tout l'équipage (ou presque) poussa un beau, ' Ooh, qu'elle est mignonne!' Et dans un beau chœur, Vincent, Kadaj et Mei poussèrent un ' Ah bon?'

On remarque tout de suite les sans cœurs.

___________

_Retour en arrière._

Mei poussa un long soupir de contentement, une belle cape rouge sang autour de son corps. Elle souriait stupidement aux anges, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle avait enfin réussi à l'avoir d'un Vincent bien embêté après une bonne dizaine de minutes remplie de ' Je peux? Dis, je peux?'. Mission accomplie, elle avait enroulé le tissu à la façon des romains, le tout formant un effet assez spécial, et très laid. Le fait que ses cheveux soient argentés jurait parfaitement avec le rouge de ce vêtement.

Maintenant, elle était décidée à avoir le tee-shirt et le pantalon. Bien-sûr, il faudra beaucoup plus de convictions pour ces deux-la. Ringo, quant à elle, tentait la même chose avec Kadaj.

" Je peux?"

" Non."

Elle lui fit un beau sourire, battant des cils, " Je peux?"

Kadaj lui jeta un regard des plus irrités, " Non! Je n'ai rien en dessous."

Là, les yeux de Ringo s'allumèrent d'une lueur perverse, " Oh vraiment? Je peux vérifier?" Le tout dit avec un sourire carnassier.

Kadaj recula, de peur de se faire attaquer par une furie stupide, capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. " Non-merci."

" Attends, ça veut dire que t'as même pas de slip? C'est pas inconfortable?" Ringo lui lança un regard curieux.

" C'est du cuir moulant, tu crois que c'est confortable, toi?"

Le groupe qui s'était jusque-là tut, poussa en synchronisation un bel étranglement avant de se retourner, horrifié.

Mei, occupée à essayer d'enlever (sans grand succès) le tee-shirt de Vincent, s'arrêta pour jeter son dévolu sur le pantalon, " Et toi, t'en a un?" Tirant sur le haut du vêtement, elle vit avec satisfaction un autre morceau de tissu noir couvrir son arrière-train. Relâchant sa prise, un mauvais sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle avait autre chose à lui piquer maintenant.

Ringo pendant ce temps-là avait porté son attention sur Cloud, laissant un Kadaj remplis de soulagement en voyant la tirette de son vêtement délaissé ouverte à moitié. Elle lui fit également un beau sourire, ses mains jointes sous son menton en signe d'imploration.

" Je peux avoir ton haut?" Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs, le défiant de refuser. Il la regarda durant plusieurs secondes silencieuses puis ouvrit la bouche, " Et je reçois quoi en échange?"

" La vie sauve." Le sourire carnassier était de retour.

Cloud soupira longuement (Ils soupirent tous ici, vous ne trouvez pas?), puis capitula. Ses yeux, bien que non-vierges, ne supporterait pas pour longtemps la vue du corps nu de la jeune femme. **(1) **De plus, les yeux mauves pétillants de Ringo lui rappelaient des souvenirs laissés trop longtemps enterrés.

C'est donc toutes heureuses que Mei et Ringo, portant chacune un habit les couvrant plus ou moins (le haut de Cloud lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse), marchèrent d'un pas résolu vers l'orée de la forêt, là où se trouvait le village.

L'arrivée du groupe fut accueillie par les acclamations des villageois. Heureux d'être débarrassé des monstres, ils avaient préparé comme récompense un véritable festin de tout ce qu'ils avaient de meilleur. Rôtis sur rôtis s'amassaient sur une table, de grands bols remplis de fruits en tout genre débordaient presque sur les tables où ils étaient posés. Des carafes de vin, de bière (au grand bonheur de Cid), et d'eau pour les enfants (ici, tout l'équipage jeta un regard à Yuffie) étaient disposées un peu partout dans la salle.

Ringo et Mei furent emportées vers une salle adjacente pour s'habiller proprement. Un combat féroce commença entre les quelques villageoises et les deux femmes, toutes deux désirant rester avec leurs morceaux de tissus si durement acquis. Pour finir, on donna à Ringo un pantalon et des bottines pour au moins accompagner le haut, et à Mei une tenue complète faite d'un tee-shirt à longues manches et d'une jupe à volants lui arrivant à ses pieds, tous deux noirs. On lui passa aux pieds des sandalettes en cuir, très inconfortables d'après elle.

Quand elles arrivèrent enfin au banquet, tout l'équipage ouvrit de grands yeux, voyant à quel point les habits pouvaient faire d'une femme une mini-Aphrodite. Bien que Mei ait l'air d'haïr sa jupe (elle essayait de couvrir le tout avec _sa_ cape), Ringo semblait se sentir très bien dans ses vêtements. Cloud, lui, tressaillit en remarquant la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre elle et l'homme de ses souvenirs. Sa manière de marcher, de parler, et même les habits lui faisaient se sentir nostalgique.

La nourriture disparut rapidement, englouties par les deux ventres sur pattes, prenant tout ce qui était à leur portée. C'est ainsi que Ringo faillit s'étouffer en avalant d'un coup, sans mâcher, une belle pomme verte. Mei, occupée à lui faire la leçon, frappait sur son dos pour l'aider.

" On avale pas une pomme comme ça, idiote!"

Le banquet prit fin tôt le matin (fiesta!). Mei et Ringo, les joues rouges, souriaient bêtement et riaient stupidement de tout et de rien. Le vin ne les réussissait pas, il avait de mauvais effets secondaires pour leur pauvre tête. Et c'est donc en tirant les deux femmes soules que le groupe marcha d'un pas hasardeux vers la maison du Chef du village, décidé à s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute.

Arrivé à destination, l'équipage les poussa devant eux, claquant ensuite la porte. Le Chef releva la tête de son bureau remplis de paperasses, les dévisagea un moment puis d'un hochement de tête leurs donna l'autorisation de parler.

" Nous avons trouvé deux de vos disparus dans la forêt." Dit Cloud à voix basse.

Silence dans la salle.

Le Chef haussa d'un sourcil, " Vraiment? Je ne les ai jamais vues. Vous devez vous tromper de village, il y en a un autre à quelques miles d'ici."

Le groupe poussa un des plus longs soupirs jusque-là, se rendant compte qu'il devrait les supporter encore un bout de temps. Ils remercièrent le Chef, et prirent congé, partant en direction du vaisseau de Cid.

___________

_Présent._

Ringo s'était rapidement allongée sur la vitre qui couvrait le devant du vaisseau, admirant le paysage qui passait sous elle. Mei, quant à elle, s'était tassée dans le coin le plus éloigné du devant, semblant vouloir éduquer une armada d'araignées à attaquer un monstre invisible. Le reste de l'équipage vaquait à leurs occupations habituelles.

Soudain, Ringo poussa un cri triomphant, " Mei!" Et de quelques bonds, arriva à sa hauteur (faisant bien attention à ne pas s'approcher des petites bestioles à côté de sa sœur), pour lui cacher les yeux de ses mains.

" J'ai une surprise pour toi!"

Mei, méfiante, la suivi à petits pas, " Je suis obligée de l'accepter?"

Un sourire machiavélique donnant des frissons à tout le monde apparut subitement sur le visage de Ringo, " Oh, mais que oui..." On pouvait presque entendre le rire diabolique qu'elle devait se passer mentalement. D'un bon coup de hanche, Ringo jeta Mei sur la vitre. Celle-ci, n'ayant plus les mains de Ringo pour couvrir sa vue, écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée d'être _là_.

" Vinnie, aide-moi!" Hurla-t-elle immédiatement en se collant contre la vitre, pensant que la chute (inexistante) serait moins haute. Des grosses larmes perlaient sur ses joues, et tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements incessants.

Vincent, aussi taciturne que d'habitude, décida que le tour aux toilettes était plus intéressant et partit sans se retourner. Ringo, pendant ce temps, riait aux éclats à la vue pathétique de Mei. Celle-ci, calmée après que Cid, tout gentil, l'ai aidée à se retrouver sur le sol métallique du vaisseau, partit dans un rire fou, pointant Ringo du doigt, " Attaquez, mes chéris! Qu'il ne reste rien!"

Tout de suite, l'armada d'araignées poilues et aussi grosses que des poings sautèrent du plafond vers Ringo. Elle hurla de terreur, et décida que dépasser Vincent serait une très bonne idée. C'est donc en sprintant qu'elle passa devant Vincent et claqua la porte des toilettes sous son nez. Il resta silencieux, la main encore tendue vers la poignée de la porte.

" Zut." Fut son seul mot.

" Tue-les!" Cria Ringo de son côté de la porte, " Et je te laisse aller aux WC!"

Vincent resta silencieux avant d'aviser l'armée d'araignées qui arrivait rapidement. Il jeta un regard vers la porte fermée à double tour, puis les bestioles noires. Il trouvait que les écraser une à une n'était pas une bonne idée (surtout vu le nombre), que son pistolet ne devait pas servir à quelque chose d'aussi stupide, et décida à contre coeur d'abandonner les WC et d'attendre patiemment. Il faudra bien qu'elle sorte un jour ou l'autre.

Ringo avait l'air d'avoir compris le fil de sa pensée, car elle poussa un cri déchirant de désespoir. Heureusement pour elle, le héros du jour (et du reste du temps), Cloud, décida de l'aider en brûlant, grâce à une de ses matéria, la véritable colonie qui semblait vouloir s'installer avec Vincent dans le couloir.

Mei pleura un bon moment sur les corps de ses adorables petits esclaves qui ne lui avaient servis que durant quelques minutes. Elle se consola pourtant avec le faît que Ringo semblait avoir réussi à bloquer complètement la porte des WC et ne parvenait pas à sortir.

" Cid, je suis enfermée! Tes WC m'agressent! T'entends pas?" Un horrible bruit de chasse tirée fit place à ses cris pitoyables.

" Laissez-la hurler, au bout d'un moment elle n'aura plus de voix." Dit Mei, faussement intéressée par les hurlements, en reprenant son siège dans le coin.

Cela prit trois heures avant que Ringo ne soit plus capable de sortir un seul son, et deux de plus pour que Cid daigne enfin ouvrir la porte, fatigué des tambourinements incessants.

___________

**Édité et révisé, se peut qu'il y ait encore des erreurs.**


	4. Tifa Lockhart

_- Chapitre Trois -_

Tout l'équipage pensait que leur chance s'était tarie jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'une maigre goutte d'eau dans le bol de la vie quand tous les villages visités avaient nié connaître les deux femmes. La réponse avait toujours été la même, un simple " Désolé, jamais vu." puis un joyeux " Au revoir ! Merci d'être passé, et bonne chance !". Ils allaient devoir les supporter encore un bout de temps, à leur plus grand malheur. Mei et Ringo, par contre, semblaient plus heureuses que jamais et la dernière sautait presque de joie, la première arrivant à mieux cacher sa bonne humeur derrière un petit sourire et une lueur maniaque dans les yeux.

Il ne leurs restait plus que quelques minutes avant d'arriver à Midgar et ils survolaient les plaines désertiques qui l'entourait quand Cloud se leva et alla murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Cid. Celui-ci grommela quelque chose en retour mais hocha de toute façon la tête. Tous sentirent le vaisseau ralentir peu à peu et amorcer un atterrissage entre quelques rochers. Quand l'entrée s'ouvrit, Cloud sauta à terre en premier, suivi des autres. Ne leurs prêtant pas attention, il porta les fleurs qu'il avait cueillies au dernier village en haut d'une petite falaise et les déposa devant une épée.

L'épée était usée, abimée et rouillée, mais elle gardait une certaine beauté et force. Cloud soupira légèrement, s'assit devant et commença à parler bien que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'il disait. Il semblait très triste, et parlait doucement à voix basse, son front appuyé contre le métal froid.

Ringo frissonna, sentant une grande tristesse rentrer au plus profond de son âme, et Mei lui jeta un regard en coin, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté en signe de questionnement. Ringo lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle s'approche et toutes deux s'assirent ensuite sur la terre poussiéreuse, pressées l'une contre l'autre. Les autres étaient remontés dans le vaisseau pour les attendre, voyant qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Ils étaient en octobre, après tout.

Les deux femmes ne firent pas attention aux grosses gouttes d'eau qui devinrent bientôt un véritable déluge, comme si les cieux pleuraient eux aussi, et ne bougèrent pas, même quand le sol se transforma en marécage boueux.

" Je n'aime pas cet endroit, il y a trop de tristesse."

Mei regarda sans bruit Ringo pendant qu'elle parlait, elle avait l'habitude maintenant. Sa sœur allait lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, allait être silencieuse durant quelques minutes puis allait retrouver toute sa gaieté et faire une autre stupidité, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais elle savait. Elle, elle voyait des formes sombres glisser le long du sol, elle entendait des cris de rage et de peur, des coups de feu et le bruit du métal contre du métal.

" Tu le vois, non ? Je ressens tous ça, toute cette douleur et colère… Et regarde Cloud. On dirait qu'il est en train de se noyer dans son chagrin, le pauvre."

Mei renifla, et jeta un regard dédaigneux vers le blond toujours affalé sur lui-même. Il tremblait, son corps étant parcouru de gros sanglots. Il murmurait toujours les mêmes mots, 'Pourquoi ?' et des 'Je t'aime…', les répétant sans cesse. Ringo soupira quand sa sœur détourna sa tête sans un mot, une légère grimace de dégout sur le visage. Malgré le manque de sympathie de la part de Mei, Ringo sourit et se leva, essuyant ses fesses (bien qu'elle ne fasse qu'étaler la boue sur son vêtement).

" Je vais le sortir de sa déprime, rentre déjà dans le vaisseau. " Et elle courut vers le blond, le prit par les épaules, et lui cria dessus en le remuant un bon coup. Ce n'était pas très esthétique, mais au moins ça avait l'air de marcher car Cloud se leva d'un bond. Mei, quant à elle, courut vers le vaisseau, ne voulant plus rester dans la pluie – on aurait dit qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'il pleuvait, car elle avait soudainement lâché un juron et s'était levée presto.

Ringo et Cloud les rejoignirent peu de temps après, trempés.

---

Le retour À Midgar se fit sans encombre, pour une fois. Juste la forte pluie qui battait sur le vaisseau empêchait un voyage plus rapide. Ils avaient décidé d'aller au 7th Heaven pour voir ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite des deux filles. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser seules dans le désert, elles mourraient surement en deux heures, et encore, c'est si elles avaient de la chance. Et puis, ils devaient aussi les présenter à Rufus, vu qu'elles avaient réussi à ramener Kadaj d'entre les morts et refusaient de l'y remettre.

« Dites, on va bien au bar de Tifa, non ? » demanda Mei.

Cloud hocha de la tête.

Mei et Ringo se lancèrent un regard entendu et calculateur. Elles avaient quelques petits détails à observer.

Arrivé à Edge, le groupe passa par quelques rues à moitié désertes (il était, après tout, huit heure du soir) avant d'arriver au bar. Nos deux filles daignèrent à peine envoyer un bonsoir à Tifa qui nettoyait un verre derrière son comptoir et coururent en haut de l'escalier, arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds. Faisant un arrêt net, elles parcoururent du regard le mur à leur côté, cherchant leur cible. Et elles éclatèrent de rire.

Marlene et Denzel avaient été occupés à jouer à la dinette (enfin, Marlene jouait avec enthousiasme, et Denzel subissait le tout en dormant assis) quand les deux femmes entrèrent en trombes. Réveillé en sursaut, Denzel les observa avec de grands yeux, incapable de produire un mot, et Marlene encore occupée à verser le thé (eau), faisant déborder le tout de sa petite tasse. Les deux femmes riaient atrocement fort, pointant du doigt deux dessins collés au mur.

Celui de droite montrait la tête d'un Cloud grogneur, les cheveux blonds impeccablement bien reproduits sur le papier, et celui de gauche montrait Tifa avec un visage souriant. Les deux étaient largement disproportionnés part rapport aux petits corps qui étaient reliés à leur cou.

" Kya ha ha ha haaa ! Je le savais! Tu me dois trois chocolégumes! » Hurla Ringo sur un air hystérique (quand ne l'était-elle pas ?).

« N'importe quoi ! Je l'avais vu aussi ! » Cria Mei.

Elles se chamaillèrent durant quelques moments avant de se taire d'un coup. D'un mouvement synchronisé, elles se tournèrent vers les deux enfants, complètement silencieuses. Les quatre se dévisagèrent durant plusieurs secondes sans un mot, avant que Mei et Ringo ne laissent échapper un rire nerveux.

« Euh, vous ne nous avez pas vu, ni entendu… Euh, nous sommes, euh, le vent ! Oui, c'est ça, le vent, invisible, et inconsistant –» Commença Ringo, reculant doucement et se retournant brusquement, fonça droit sur quelque chose, Mei s'écrasant contre elle à la dernière seconde. « Ringo ? Le vent n'est pas supposé s'arrêter. » Dit-elle en un murmure étouffé.

Ringo leva la tête et dévisagea la personne contre qui elle s'était cognée. Et elle cligna des yeux. Mei poussa un soupir, se délogeant du dos de l'autre. « Et on est quoi, maintenant ? Un sandwich ? Tch, tu fais une bonne saucisse, Bingo. Cid est le pain parfait, d'ailleurs. » Dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

« Et toi, t'es quoi, alors, la salade ? » Rétorqua Ringo, ne prêtant pas attention à l'erreur dans son nom, bien que trop habituée. Mais elle finit par lâcher un « la vieille » avant de sortir de la chambre.

---

La soirée se termina rapidement avec les deux filles cloitrées dans leur nouvelle chambre (punies par Cid qui en avait assez de les entendre se disputer à propos de qui allait avoir les chocolégumes).

Assises sur leur lit, elles étaient toutes deux penchées sur un morceau de papier remplis de gribouillis et taches d'encre, une montagne de boulettes de papiers usés remplissant déjà le sol de la chambre. Leur visage était bizarrement sérieux, toute idée de s'entretuer pour des légumes complètement sortie de leur tête.

« Alors, le propre, il donne quoi ? » Demanda Mei.

Ringo fronça des sourcils, « Quoi, c'est pas ce qu'on a écrit en premier, le propre ? » Dit-elle en montrant un morceau de papier miraculeusement ''lisible''. Qui conque essaierait de lire ce papier ne comprendrait que du charabia incompréhensible, sauf, bien sûr, si on était Mei et Ringo. Là, c'est un cas à part.

Mei haussa d'un sourcil, et prit ledit papier pour le regarder de plus près. « Hm, c'est encore incomplet. »

Et elles se mirent au travail, des idées machiavéliques tournant dans leur petite tête vide.

---

Denzel avait eu comme charge du jour de nettoyer les deux chambres pour invités, et c'est donc armé d'une serpière, d'un balai et d'un seau qu'il se lança à l'attaque de la première chambre, celle des deux filles. Il faillit perdre son bandana à la vue de l'horreur qu'était devenue la chambre. Des papiers s'amassaient en véritable monts des Paperasses, des vêtements appartenant à tous ceux d'Avalanche s'étaient mystérieusement retrouvés accrochés au lustre, sur les lits, les lampes et l'occasionnelle chaise. Les draps étaient retournés, et des taches de thés étaient visibles sur les coussins. Le tout sentait étrangement la rose.

Un papier non-froissé trônait sur le lit le plus proche, et inévitablement attira son attention. Il tenta de faire abstraction, vu qu'il n'est pas poli de regarder dans les affaires des autres, mais il ne pu y résister. Il s'approcha en faisait attention à ne pas trébucher, et pris le papier entre son pouce et index. Qui sait où il avait trainé. Le retournant pour regarder ce qui y était écrit, il passa quelque minute à observer l'écriture cursive qui, étrangement, semblait beaucoup plus nette et propre que celle qui couvrait les papiers au sol.

Il dévisagea le texte, perplexe, et cligna bêtement des paupières. Il laissa ses affaires de ménage dans la chambre et descendit vers le bar où le groupe, sans les deux femmes, était amassé pour un petit-déjeuner collectif.

« Cloud ? Tu peux m'aider ? Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la chambre des filles. »

Cloud leva la tête de son bol de céréales à peine touché, et lui fit signe de venir pour lui montrer sa trouvaille. Une fois le papier en main, il le posa au centre de la table pour que les autres puissent voir également. Les minutes passèrent silencieusement, durant lesquelles tout le monde essayait de comprendre ce qui était marqué.

_- Le hérisson observe le nuage dans le ciel. (Inatteignable… Crétin d'hérisson !)_

_- Le vampire fume le cigare. (MDR image mentale !!!)_

_- Le pistolet mange la fillette. (XD)_

_- Deux demi-démons pour former un ange. (Oooh, bonne métaphore !)_

_- Faut faire rentrer l'obus dans le canon. (… Er.)_

_- L'ambivalence de l'asiatique et du fusil. (Mouais, on peut faire mieux)_

_- (en option) Electro-boy et prise de courant. (C'est n'importe quoi… XD) _

Silence.

« Tifa ? Toi qui es une femme, tu les comprendras surement. »

Tifa hocha négativement de la tête, « Désolée, mais moi je suis saine d'esprit. »

Vincent regarda attentivement le papier, ses yeux s'agrandissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il décodait le texte. Il se leva, silencieux comme à son habitude, et sous le regard attentif des autres se dirigea vers le mur pour s'y cogner plusieurs fois le front. Il se retourna vers les autres, le front légèrement rougeâtre, et alla se rassoir, médusé.

Et il ouvrit la bouche.

« Elles ont quand même pas osé… » Le murmure quasi désespéré s'échappa de ses lèvres, entendu par tous. Un frisson d'effroi les parcourut.

---

Voilà, essayez de décoder ça ! XD Ça va prendre du temps avant que le prochain chapitre ne sorte, croyez-le. Et pour le texte écrit par Ringo et Mei, il était quasi deux heure du mat' quand il fut rédigé.

Bonne chance à vous tous, et n'oubliez pas de mettre un commentaire !

Bonne vacance, joyeux noël et bonne année !! =D


End file.
